First Class
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Two Canadian men, two sets of Unified tag team belts, two huge egos, one first class plane ticket.


**A/N- Written before Edge's injury. A result of boredom. **

**XX**

"We need two tickets for Hawaii," Chris told the woman at the desk, then added as an afterthought, "Actually, two first class tickets." Chris corrected.

Edge smiled his approval, "Yeah, because we are the new unified tag team champions. It's just a coincidence we are both hot Canadian men." The woman at the desk looked confused.

Apparently she decided it was best not to ask questions. "Sorry guys, there is only one first class seat ticket available."

"That's fine. Give it to me. Edgemeister here will take another ticket." The lady began typing on the computer, only to stop when she heard the men arguing.

"Chris! I am way taller than you," Edge smacked his partner on the shoulder, "I need more leg room. So Miss, I will be taking the first class ticket."

"I don't think so. I need room to relax and I can't do that with people close to me."

"Oh, and you are the only one who deserves to relax, right?" Edge asked.

"Exactly. So, I get the ticket. Besides, it's only an eight hour flight. You'll live Edge."

"You will too, Jericho. I get the ticket!"

"I'm older!"

"I have better hair," Edge informed, running his fingers through is blond mane, "That is longer, silkier, and prettier to look at."

"For Christ's sakes man, this isn't a beauty pageant. We all know I'd win that in a heartbeat. Besides, I did all the work on Raw, not you. I get the seat." There was a line forming behind them, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me gentlemen, there are other people here. Here's what I'll do. I'll print the first class ticket and the second class ticket and you two can fight over them somewhere else. You have two hours before your flight." The woman handed them the tickets, which they fought over who got to hold all the way to the bench where they finally sat down.

"Chris, listen. You are my partner, and there is no one else I'd rather tag with right now. But I am willing so kick the shit out of you over this ticket."

"Hey, I am the first ever Undisputed Champion, I have earned that seat."

"I've been champing NINE times! Nine!" Edge reminded him.

"If I wouldn't have taken a two year break to make hit records and write a best selling book, I would be a ten time world champion."

"It's too bad you did, because now I am the one who is most deserving of that ticket." Edge reached for the ticket, but it was pulled back by Chris.

"I don't think so Assclown," Chris held the ticket at his side, "In just over an hour, I will be the one in first class."

"Ass." Edge muttered, turning to face the opposite direction of Chris.

"Now that that's settled, I can continue reading my book." Edge peaked over his shoulder to see what book Chris was reading, and really wasn't all that shocked to find that Chris was indeed reading _his book._

"_What, are you afraid you did something in your career that you don't know about? Seriously man, you wrote the damn book." Edge ridiculed. _

"_I see you are still jealous my book sold three times as many as yours did."_

"_You wish." Edge watched as Chris put his ticket in his book and closed it, using it as a bookmark. _

"_Listen Edge, since I'm better than you all around, I'll buy you a drink. I'll be right back." Edge watched as Chris walked over to the small café located in the airport. Now was his chance. _

_He took his second class ticket and switched it with Chris's first class ticket._

"_Good, the bastard got what he deserved." Edge smirked to himself. He wiped it off when he saw Chris returning with their drinks. _

"_How much time until we leave this hell hole known as California?"_

"_Fifteen minutes." _

"_Too long, but just enough time to reread about my time in WCW. Were you in WCW Edge? Oh yes, you were a jobber for a few weeks. You were never quite the success I was over there, were you? Nope. Why? I'm better." Edge didn't respond as Chris continued his rant. He knew he'd win in the end. _

"_All passengers boarding the flight to Hawaii please board now." _

"_That's us Asswipe." Chris and Edge stood up. Chris grabbed his book and removed his ticket, " First class here I come." Edge couldn't help but chuckle. Chris glanced at him then down at his ticket. _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Edge didn't have time to react. Chris used his own move against him and speared him to the ground. _

"_Get off me Chris."_

"_Give me my ticket! Now!"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"_You're a tad dramatic, don't you think?" _

"_EDGE! GIVE IT TO ME!" Chris was practically straddling Edge, desperately reaching for his ticket. _

"_Last call to all passengers boarding the flight to Hawaii." The announcement came over the intercom, but neither men heard it. Chris was too busy trying to rip the ticket from Edge's mouth, who had a death grip on it. _

"_Fine, fine, you can have it." Edge relented. Chris grinned and got off of him. They both stood up. _

"_I knew you wou…."_

"_Later!"_

"_EDGE YOU ASSHOLE GIVE ME MY TICKET." Now they were both running for the gate, Edge obviously ahead. _

"_We called for final passengers ten minutes ago. I'm sorry, you can't board this flight." It was the same lady from the desk. Edge just looked at her as Chris stood beside him, panting. _

"_We…..need…to….be…in…Hawaii….by….Wednesday." Chris was finally able to cough out. _

"_You overgrown men should have thought about that sooner. There are no other flight for Hawaii for two days." _

"_Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Edge asked. _

"_Drive!" The desk woman replied before walking away. _

"_Great idea. I'll drive and handle the music, and the restaurant choice." Chris declared. _

"_Sure, except, you know, THE OCEAN IS IN OUR WAY!" _

"_Psh, c'mon Edge. We are Godly, and Gods can walk on water." _


End file.
